You could be mine! Extended Version
by GlamWriter
Summary: Oneshot. Adam and Tommy are spending time together. More Adommy.


Some of you guys wanted me to continue this story, so I decided to make an extended version. If you don't like it, blame Kia. ;-)

BTW: I still don't own the guys, it's all just for fun.

* * *

You could be mine

Adam and Tommy were together in the living room on the bus, playing against each other a race game. They were jumping in front of the TV, the remotes in their hands, pushing each other around. They were laughing. Tommy managed it to push Adam away from the TV, so he could win the game. Tommy was standing in front of Adam, doing a silly dance, happy about the winning.

Adam was pouting. "Tommy, you are a cheater! You wouldn't have won if you didn't push me away. Now is time for payback!" Adam threw the remote away and started to tickle Tommy. Tommy was laughing and trying to get away. But Adam was too strong. Tommy stumbled across Adams feet and they both fell on the couch. Trying to catch a breath, they were laughing like maniacs. Tommy was laying under Adam. "Adam you will have to get up! Or I will suffocate". Tommy was still laughing and wanted to get up. He was trying hard to turn around and to push Adam down. Adam just held Tommys hands and looked with a smirk down at him.

Suddenly the laughter stopped. Adam looked Tommy deep in his eyes. He let go of Tommys hands and was stroking his cheek. Musing he whispered: "Tommy you are just beautiful like this. In an alternative universe you wouldn't be straight. Then you could be mine." Adam realized then that he said this out loud. He almost jumped away from Tommy, blushing deep red. "Sorry Tommy. I was.. kind of … in the moment. Forget it." He wanted to turn around and leave. It was just so embarrassing!

But Tommy just grabbed his hand, looked up at him, a smirk on his face. "No, Adam. In an alternative universe you would be a girl, MY girl. I think, that would be nice." Adam was laughing at this with relief and was thankful, Tommy wasn't angry.

But then he thought about what Tommy said. He just had to answer, so he did. "Sometimes I think I am a girl, even in this universe, don't you think?" Adam was smirking. Tommy stopped smiling and looked seroiusly at Adam. "No you are not, you are a guy. A really pretty one, but still a guy. There is no doubt." Adam sighed. "Yeah, you are right."

Once again he tried to turn around, but Tommys hand was still holding his hand. They both didn't even know why they were still holding hands. Tommy pulled himself up and was standing in front of Adam. They looked at each other for a moment.

Then Tommy got up on his toes, put his arms around Adams neck and kissed him gently on his lips. It was a very short, but sweet kiss. Then he pulled away, winked at Adam and said: "Sometimes I would really like to be in an alternative universe. But right now, I am happy where I am." With this he walked out the door.

Adam was left behind with wide opened eyes, his fingers touching his lips. He smiled watching Tommy leaving the room.

_**What? Did he just admit there was something between us? Did he? **_

Adam shook his head. He was confused and didn't know what to think about that kiss. But Tommy was gone for now and there was no possibility to find out what was going on until the next day. This would be a hell of a night.

Tommy smiled while he was on his way to the band bus. He gave Adam something to think about this night. It was a little mean, but Adam deserves this. He was teasing Tommy since months and then when there was a possibility to make a step forward, Adam made like two steps back. What the hell? An alternative universe? Adam didn't see that they could be something more even in this universe. And Tommy made it clear, he didn't care if Adam was a guy. He could only hope Adam understood what he ment. But probobly not. Tommy sighed as he laid down to sleep.

The next day Tommy woke up with a groan. He wanted to sleep in, but they stopped to eat something and he was hungry. So he got up, brushed his teeth and then he went over to the other bus. He didn't see anybody, so probobly they were in the rest shop or in the other bus. As he stepped into the bus where Adam and the dancers slept in, he had to stop himself from laughing. Adam was there, alone, listening to music and dancing around. His eyes were closed and he was singing.

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie…

Tommy shook his had. Adam was really singing Rhianna? Tommy listened to Adam and watched him dancing. He was leaning in the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his body and was enjoying the view. And then he heard:

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world…

Tommy smiled brighter. This was the opportunity he was waiting for! He jumped forward to Adam who was now standing with his back to Tommy, still singing. Tommy tipped on Adams shoulder. Adam spun around, obviously surprised and pulled his phones out of his ears. "Tommy, want you to kill me?" Tommy smiled at him. "No, Adam, I want to take you like a thief in the night. Hold you like a pillow, make you feel right." Tommy used the lyrics of the song. Adam looked at him confused. "WHAT?" Tommy sighed: "You heard me, I won't say it again." "But, I don't get it… Tommy what are you talking about?" Tommy sighed once again. "Lambert, sometimes you are really an idiot!" He pulled Adam closer grabbing his shirt and licked over Adams bottom lip. "Do you get it now?" Adam nodded in surprise and put his hand at the back on Tommy head, pulling him closer. "Yeah I think, I got it now." And then their lips crushed and they kissed.

When they pulled away, Adam smiled happily. "But I am not a girl." Tommy grinned at Adam. "I know and as I said I am happy about it." Then Tommy pulled Adam in a new kiss and they stumbled over to Adams room.

* * *

Ok, this is some kind of cheesy, sorry about that.

And this is definitlely the END!


End file.
